The present invention generally relates to a hanging or mounting strap. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hanging or mounting strap to assist in holding a lighting fixture during its installation to a mount, such as a post, a wall or the like.
It is, of course, generally known to assemble a lighting fixture to a wall, a post or the like. However, during installation, the lighting fixture requires additional installation steps, such as connection of electrical wiring. To do so, it is often cumbersome for the individual performing the installation to handle the lighting fixture and simultaneously connect the necessary electrical wiring. Typically, at least two hands are required in order to connect the wiring, and an additional hand is required to hold the fixture. Therefore, two individuals are often required in order to perform a simple installation of a lighting fixture.
Further, lighting fixtures are typically at least partially made with glass. Therefore, if the lighting fixture is not properly handled during installation thereof, an individual may shatter the glass of the lighting fixture.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved system for assisting in the installation a lighting fixture and a method for assisting installation of a lighting fixture.